


Tranq Loza NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [13]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Tranq Loza NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s the sweetest. Cleans you up, brushes your hair out of your face. He will almost always get you up and out of bed, into the shower or a bath. Tired or not, he wants you clean when you go to bed so you can get a good nights sleep. He bathes you himself if you’re too tired or worn out but he makes sure you’re squeaky clean head to toe. He cuddles up with you and holds you, talks to you about his day and asks about yours. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He likes his hands. He’s comfortable in his own skin, but he doesn’t have a specific part of himself that he explicitly loves and finds as his favorite, but his hands bring you the love and pleasure that he knows you deserve so if he had to pick, that would be it. He loves how he can protect and take care of you with them and give you what you need.

On your, your ass is his absolute weakness. He loves the fullness and the way it looks in everything. He loves to look at it, to squeeze it, to bite it. He can never keep his hands to himself. All of you is beautiful, but your ass is what really does him in. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside. He’s pretty old school, isn’t all that into having it on you necessarily. He’ll do it anywhere that you ask him to, but his go-to is inside of you. He loves the intimacy of it.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He takes your panties with him on runs. He needs something to think about and have there when he gets in that mood. Pictures and your voice doesn’t really do all that much for him. He needs something closer, something that belongs to you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He ‘s got plenty of experience. He doesn’t sleep around excessively in what some people may think, his involvement with the club not giving him as much free time as the others get. He’s been around the block and has been with his fair share. He knows what he’s doing and he knows that women are different and need to have their desires tailored.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Cowgirl. He loves having you where he can see all of you. He loves to look up at you and see you in all your glory. He loves to run his hands over your body, especially your breasts and grips your hips to keep you in place. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Serious. He doesn’t make it a chore but he takes your pleasure and intimacy between the two of you very seriously. He likes to focus on you and doesn’t find much to goof around about.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Trimmed but still natural. He keeps himself together but isn’t all that into serious manscaping, just enough to stay neat.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s very romantic. He loves intimacy and making sure that you feel loved as well as desired. He wants that no matter how rough or dirty things get, you know that he loves and respects you. The intimacy of being connected to the woman he loves is a favorite of his.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’ll do it if the moment calls for it but he prefers not to. If he’s on a run or he’s totally desperate and you’re not there, he’ll relent. But he much rather just wait until he gets to you so he can have you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Bondage, orgasm denial

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

At home or anywhere that’s private. He’s not one for sharing, nor letting people see whats his. So he likes to be somewhere concealed that he can not worry about being walked in on. He wants to enjoy his time with you in peace and not be interrupted. In the house though, anywhere is fine. In the shower, in the kitchen, on the couch. Doesn’t matter to him.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Seeing you in lingerie. Seeing you dance, either in private for him or at the clubhouse.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Sharing you, letting someone else see you, hurt you. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

God does he loves to give. The man is insatiable. He’ll give without any expectation of getting back in return, he just loves to make you feel good and know he’s the one doing it. Something about hearing you moan his name and feeling your thighs tighten around his head drives him crazy. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

More of a slow but hard type of guy. Takes his time, his thrusts are deliberate, but there’s force behind them and he makes sure you know he’s there. Even when making love, his strength and desire are on display. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He much rather have proper sex. He’ll take a quickie if he’s really desperate but he rather suffer all day and have his way with you when he finally gets his hands on you than to sneak off somewhere and rush to where he can’t fully enjoy himself or give you the attention you deserve.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Not risky at all, but he does like to experiment. In today’s day, there are so many new things to try and he’s more than happy to explore with you to find things that will bring you more pleasure. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s not really a multiple rounds type of guy. he likes to take his time, draw it out, make you come a couple times before he’s even inside you. So one round is usually enough to satiate you both. But should you need more, he’ll always be there to go for a round two.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves them. At first the’s a little apprehensive because as far as he’s concerned, no way a little toy is going to do a better job than him, but once he gets into the mindset of that they’re there to assist and help out, he’s down for using them whenever even brings them home for you sometimes.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He loves to tease. He loves to hear you beg. He loves knowing he holds the power to make you come and that he’s withholding it from you. Then when he finally relents and lets you come, he’ll usually overstimulate you. Either way, he loves to tease you. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Relatively quiet. He rather hear you so he keeps his noises to a minimum. He’s not all that vocal in comparison but will definitely have something worth saying when he does. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s packin for sure. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Average. He isn’t craving it all the time, counting down the seconds until he can get his hands on you, but he does get ready pretty quickly and his libido definitely hasn’t been affected by his age yet. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s up for a little while. He has an entire routine he runs through with taking care of you and cleaning up so he’s up for a good while even after he gets back in bed. He takes time to cool down and relax enough to fall asleep. 


End file.
